Star Wars Episode IX synopsis
by Mc Diarmid
Summary: Epic finale of Skywalker saga . Rey and Kylo Ren are finding their true role in the destiny of the Galaxy. The beginings of the galactic history meets modern era,as the known galaxy meets forgotten and unknow one, while the Cosmic Force reveals its true nature.


Star Wars episode IX.

 **"The Great Tide"**

Synopsis

Few years has passed after the battle of Crait.

General Leia Organa passed away .First Order is reigning with the iron worlds are opposing its order has managed to subdue much of the galaxy due to its enormous and unexplained military has grown in strength to a level from before TFA, however they have no ways to realy stop the First Ren rules benevolently, leaving military operations in the hands of First Order's High Command led by is obsessed with Rey,he sees her as a treat and plans to reach to her trough Force connection. Rey feels his attempts but holds him off.

First order is searching for Force sensitive individuals across the galaxy by the secret order of former Supreme Leader Snoke,order that is still active, some of them found refuge in the rebellion.

In the moment of despair Rebells get information which confirms their suspicion that the explanation for the First Order's near limitless resources is beyond known Galaxy. Rose and Finn with the team of people and droids get assignment to investigate.

At the end of funeral ceremony for Leia , desperate Rey which is struggling against fears and confusion about her role in all of it, feels the call in the Force to return to Ahch-To.

In the meantime Rebellion led by Poe Dameron continues its partisan actions against the First is swift diversion of a major have no permanent planetary base however and rely on small groups or cells.

Rey, Chewbacca, R2D2 and C3Po board Millennium Falcon (including Porgs).Rey revisits Ahch-To and founds Star Compass owned by Luke, which was keep safe by the ancient Jedi text as as source of coordinates, which she imputs in ancient Star compass ,Rey gets location of the forgotten planet on the far outer edge of the moves over time relative to the rest of galaxy and is difficult to be pinpointed, thus has been almost forgotten.

Hux is trying to get on to power with the help of part of the First Order high command and industrials as well as criminals luke Hutt consider Ren as an usurper ,idealist devoted to ancient religion which od against their interests.

Finn and Rose fly to Batuu where their link (later revealed was send by Hux) to First Order's secret ista blue skinned woman alien (Chiss race ) is kept as escaped from secret facility.

Rey , Chewy, R2D2 and C3Po arrive on the unknown planet located by an ocean planet ,covered almost entirely by oceans except few land on the largest island that is just some dosen kilometers wide, with palms, white sand beaches and enormous structures made from rocks weighting thousands of tons arranged like domino blocks scattered around and one on top of the island is abandoned, Rey finds only old traces of primitive almost stone age a massive Force tree in the shadow fo rock mensa, Uneti tree bigger than on a 2 magnificent avian creatures arrive from the sport wingspan of over 20 meters, with four X shaped wings,which they can foil back as an arrow and dive like jets towards are evolution product that looks like combination of bird, Orca and dinosaur and are magnificat ,intelligent and beautiful. Rey thinks to run away from gigantic creaturs as they dive fast towards her at, jet the birds extend their wings in a last moment, glide over Rey and start birds cry from excitement . They are domesticated creatures, Rey finds saddle on the one of it .Birds are wounded, have many scars, obviously struggling to haven't seen their masters for long time.

In the meantime Finn and Rose release prisoner and she leads them to the planet where First Order has secret production facility.

Kylo Ren makes trap for a Hux and his allies , he senses trason and lures them in the conference room, shuts the door and kills them all with his Ligh kills Hux the last while he beggs for his has found the conspiracy against peace and prosperity that leads to technocracy, industrials and rich people who mostly gather on Canto Bight,they generate profits by maintaining constant war ,thus they also finance the rebels as well as First Order, as the peace in the galaxy is not in their interest. Kylo Ren wanst to bring peace. He orders his forces to ocuppy Canto Bight and other places and destroy conspirators. This includes the Hutts and other criminals actually purges the filth from the is Dark, but pure as the Force itself,he is the tool of the Force and is setting a strage for what is to come.

The storm begins on a ocean planet. Suddenly a First Order fighters arrive above island , they destroy Millennium Facon that was on the of Millennium Order fighters consider mission acomplished, an intruders as , droids and Chewbacca barely escape and hide in the Force tree. There Rey feels the call from the Force, and finds that within the tree there is entrance to the cave beneath the cave Rey finds tapestry of ancient cave paintings on the cave walls depicting various eventa in a stone age cave paintings. Above every painting on the cave wall there is a color imprint of a hand of the author .When she touches the painted hands a Force visions almost like a hologram fills the cave explaining the cave panting.

Rey follows story of the paintings which fill the cave like holograms: Human race originates from a planets that no longer of generations ago those people were the first sentient beings that mastered knowledge about the Tide, which is the were the brightest beings in the galaxy for millennia and galaxy have prospered, it was the first Galactic technology was far above the technology level of galaxy to mastered Force technology for prosperity.

Than a schism happened ,and catastrophic war, because some believed they can use the Force for their cause, and thus created Dark Side sect and as a result Light Force sect emerged to oppose ancient war of epic proportions happened ,which devastated the galaxy. Planets that were once the core of this civilization were completly obliterated, a thousand star systems vanished. As a result of this war at the place od haeviest battles a barrier formed in the center of the galaxy, comprised of black holes, space storms and other weird anomalies, known today as a barrier that prevents safe communication between the two parts of the galaxy. Some survivors from this bloody war, a crew on an enormous dome -shaped space station came to this ocean planet seeking landed the 100 kilometers spherical dome shaped space station touching down the floor of the depest ocean on this sweared never ever to use technology and their knowledge about the Force. They settled on the planet calling it Lew'el, meaning Deluge, and lived for thousand of generations without any technology, living from the sea, using domesticated avian creatures for travel and people were all Force sensitive. Their shamans preserved precious original knowledge about the Force.

Finally on the wall Rey founds a recent picture of an X-wing and a person. Rey touches hand imprint above it and last story unfolds. Decades ago Luke Skywalker has visited this planet, and saved young girl form certain death in the years later he revisited the planet when she was now a grown woman. In this moment Rey realizes this is actually another Force cave as it reacts on her presence.

Rey watches the girl saved by Luke becomes a woman, as she walks from one side of the cave and stands in the the other side of the cave she sees Darth Vader, and near him Luke Skywalker as he appeared on Bespin in Empire Strikes and Luke walk towards the woman side by than turns in to Jedi Anakin . Than Anakin positions behind Luke and dissappears , and Luke turns in to Luke from the Return of the Jedi. Luke approaches woman and they look each other affectionately, they are in calls her name, Aya.

Rey starts to realize the will of the Cosmic Force is behind it all and above and Chewy as well as droid's stay on the island for Starts to remember supressed images from her early childhood, she has seen this island, and this Force tree.

Suddenly Finn and Rose arrive on that same planet.

This desolated planet with apparently no any technology is actually the same planet where First Order has its most significant production facility, most advanced in existance, an ancient Forge. Alien woman tells them story how the First Order came to this planet many years ago and occupied it, enslaving its small population and killing the order found greatest secret of the planet.A submerged many millennia old Forge, that is still operational. It harvests natural Force operates by means of sentient slave labor within it converging and chanelling the web of the Cosmic Force. Its a desecration of the Force.A Force sensitive slaves from all around the unknown regions have been brought in here to serve as slaves, to make the forge operational. Iz produces endless amounts of weapons and military hardware,just as in ancient war that destroyed the galaxy. Finding the forge enabled First Orders rapid expansion beyond anyone's expectation and explains massive fleets that First Order possess .

During Rey's emotional event in the cave Kylo establishes connection and realises she is on the ocean planet that is known to him already very well.

Heroes decide to infiltrate the base and start the rebellion there. They use birds, wind thrusters,which First Order considers unimportant (except for hunting and sport).Rey uses instinct and mounts one bird, and they fly to the Rose and others follow her.

In the meantime Kylo arrives on the planet, enters the base which uses whirlpool -like entrance mechanism.

Kylo hears the voice of Luke Skywalker. Kylo Ren than remembers the past, that night when he mutinied against Luke he took some of his students who were already Dark sided acolytes, and slaughtered rest of Luke's has studied Lake's compass long before, and has found that Luke's knowledge originates from this after Kylo and his Knights mutinied, they headed to this planet and found a village on an people refused to cooperate and Kylo and Knights wiped out the entire village. Luke skywalker came after trhem in his was dark and powerful, angry,he single handedly killed all Knights of Ren except one last and Kylo, which both surviving Knight of Ren is now commander of this base.

Kylo Ren remembers the moment when he spared life of a little child in that village during slaughter. He never understood why he has done moment hunted him for years, now more than ever, he can't accept why he did it.

Kylo is the one that discovered this ocean planet in the name of the First Order and has set in motion the future of the Galaxy, just as Luke did reported to Snoke what happened, and Snoke emediately understood that the obscure ocean planet is the refuge planet and lrast expected place with legendary lost Forge, and with people who keep original knowledge about the will be enslaved and destroyed and Forge utilised.

Rey, Finn , Chewbacca and Rose fly over area of the ocean, called Duldrums, where there is no any wind, and a whirlpool entrance periodicaly opens to allow ships in and out from the uderwater mega-base. Base command thinks its is another pack of stupid ntive birds they encounter almost every dive during one entrance window ,managing to land on base entrance and infiltrate Forge .They start mutiny. Poe Dameron comes in a critical moment with his X-wings fleet, a drives TIE fighters from the base in to a battle over the ocen. In the mantime battle is raging within wast interior of the Forge,main defense of the base is the army of Sentinel droids, simillar to Snoke's Pretorian Guard, though in the base they are blue and black and somewhat less skilled than Snoke's are Storm troopers to but FO clearly has shortage of manpower. Some resistance ground troops manage to land. Slaves from many species , all of them Force sensitive help mutiny and free themselves starting the fall of the First Order , destroying their captors.

Kylo Ren fights Rey within the wast internal space of the ancient station, station is so big that under its dome there is entire massive enclosed forest that acts and closed self-sustaining biosphere,which helps in maintaining stability of Force draining mechanism of the station, under its dome there is a dosens of kilometers wide forest of Wroshyr threes are not creation of nature itself,they were engineered by the original civilisation,to be used as Force conductors and are the tool in Force techology,because Life creates IT. Those same trees were in ancient times planted on many planets, including Kashyyk .On the planet Batuu those trees were burned and petriffied during the ancient war, their petrified remnants are now the sharp rocks on that planet.

Kylo has the upper hand in duel, he offers Rey the alliance last time, tells to Rey he made mistake for sparing her once, now he will climbes the massive trees, he is trying to help Rey. Wer see mighty Chewbacca for the first time in his element, he is on a hunt amonghts Wroshyr trees. He manages to wound Kylo Ren again. Rey this time finishes Kylo Ren in last stand deffense with the light saber trough his torso .In his last moments, Kylo begs Rey to forgive him, tells her the truth how he sensed she is the chosen,chosen over him, and tells her "I'we seen your parents, Luke is your father, you are the chosen, bring the balance ,bring the peace." Rey cries calling him Ben, upon which Ben smiles to her ,and than he passes away. Rey takes his body and board a rescue ship together with Chewbacca and droids and goes back to Ahch -To. In the meantime more rebel shipps arrive taking liberated slaves from the Forge. Rose and Finn manage to astivate ancient engines and sets Forge for lifts off from the ocean, enters the Space above planet and than explodes and wanishes in a gravity well.

Moving upstairs at Ahch-To ,in the night, Rey sees bluish apparition on the cliff in the the tears in her eyes as she approaches the apparition, which is Luke Skywalker's Force spirit .The visions of the past emanates from the surroundings trough the Force concluding the story:After the destruction of Jedi academy Kylo Ren and Knights of Ren slaughtered sacred village on Lew'el, but Kylo spared Rey by the will of the Force. Her mother , Aya, died there . First Order than occupied the was alone for days,hungry and thirsty, in the shock she has made her past who have seen slaughter, and after he destroyed Knights of Ren has gone mad. He thought he lost everything, his love, child,sacret village, and he was even forced to kill his own mutinied pupils. Luke has lost everything he had,he closed himself off from te Force, and eventually crushed his X-wing on Ahch-to , going to exile,.But Luke has found the unbeliveble truth at the moment of his death.

Days after the tragedy, Luke's old friend and traveler , believer in the Force , Lorr San Tekka , who has heard of calamity came to Lew'el, and took a little girl he found crying in a Force heard of the happenings, about First Order enslaving Force sensitive people. Lorr was was the only one who knew where Luke's training camp was,on the planet Devaron, so he tracked Luke from there to Lew' San Tekka also had a coppy of the Star compass that he got in the Imperial observatory on Jakku, while Luke obtained his own on Lorr came and thus he hide Rey from the sight of anyone in the desert of a Force sensitive she worthed very much, thus he has given her to Unkar hiding her idenitity and Force sensitivity San Tekka still observed her and helped in many ways.

Rey is the ultimate tool of the will of the Force. She is a daughter of a woman which represented the fathers of the galactic civilization and the knowledge about the Force, and a man that represents final intervention of the Force trough the birth of Chosen One, Anakin, and his son .Rey is the fulfillment of the ultimate will of The Force to bring the balance,heal the wounds of the galaxy by uniting beginning and the end , old and new. Rey is the true Chosen represents the history of the Galaxy and the will of the Force.

Rey looks at Luke,he looks et emotional scene Rey burns the body of Ben Force spirit of Luke Skywalker is joined by her mother Aya, Force spirit of Ben Solo joins them and than Cosmic Force brings the immortal spirit of Han Solo to , for his contribution to the balance .

Rey looks in Force spirits around her, than turns her look in to a distance .Force spirits fade. Rey is willingly closing herself off from the Force, briging the balance, and handing over the future back to the Will of the Force.

End of Skywalker Saga.

Last scene

..Chewbacca is standing and looking up, along a mile tall Wroshyr tree that reaches the clouds .He returned to have passed since heleft his planet .Now his family is looking at him..family reunion.

Life goes on ,governed by the Great Tide, the Force..


End file.
